Pet Play
by Apailana
Summary: [Vikturio-PLOV] NARRADOR POCO FIABLE. La Federación de Patinaje Artístico le estaba regalando a Viktor Nikiforov una mascota. Un bebito ruso con apariencia de gatito —seleccionado de entre los más hermosos de su pueblo— que como ofrenda había sido presentado con la humildad de una nación dispuesta a dar todo por su héroe redentor. [PLOT, WHAT PLOT? - #RussianWeekend 2017]
1. I

**Disclaimer** : Yuri! on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias** : underage, +18, M/M.

* * *

Este fanfic participa en el evento #RussianWeekend 2017 dedicado a la pareja Nikiforov x Plisetsky organizado en el grupo de Facebook "Solo fans Victor x Yurio Victurio", para quienes va todo mi cariño incondicional por tan buenos momentos compartidos.

* * *

 **Pet-Play**

 **Parte I**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Para Jesse, por todo lo que siento por ti.

Con la timidez de que debí haberte obsequiado algo más puro y más noble,

pero con la certeza de que lo primero que escribiese sobre esta pareja debía ser para ti.

.

.

.

* * *

"Nothing can cure the soul but the senses, just as nothing can cure the senses but the soul."  
― Oscar Wilde

* * *

Despacio —y casi con la misma apatía y aborrecimiento que él traía consigo— el cielo comenzaba a nublarse, dejando a la ciudad huérfana de San Petersburgo sumida en la sospecha de una borrasca que recordaba al mismo tono de azul acero oscuro en que sus ojos —únicamente en ocasiones muy, muy especiales— se tornaban cuando anhelaba algo con un furor demente; opacando a la intensidad de su turquesa natural, pero no a su belleza, pues tanto en sus facetas —a veces más, a veces menos hipócritas— de ángel y de demonio él era siempre igual de encantador, y era también muy consciente de ello.

Viktor Nikiforov se detuvo a mirar las nubes arremolinándose en el cielo unos instantes, después continuó su camino de regreso a casa, apenas prestando la mínima atención necesaria a su alrededor. Lo cierto era que su ciudad natal, misma que en antaño lo había conmovido y lo había inspirado una y otra vez, cada día le parecía más simple, más aburrida. Y esto contribuía también a la construcción lenta, pero imparable de una aversión generalizada hacia la disciplina que lo había formado y le había dado una vida propia en más de un sentido posible: el patinaje artístico.

Sin decir nada, rodó los ojos, porque él bien sabía —pese a todo lo que los medios y su propio gremio se empeñasen en decir— que el gusto se le estaba comenzando a acabar, y que cuando eso pasase no habría retorno, se marcharía y le valdría una mierda a quién dejase atrás.

Viktor era el héroe de Rusia, el campeón del patinaje y el modelo a seguir de muchos. Sin embargo, la mayoría del tiempo a ese mismo Viktor le valía un carajo lo que ocurriese con su país, su deporte y sus admiradores; era cierto, estaba cansado.

Con un bufido entró, al fin, al complejo de apartamentos en el que vivía cómodamente e inmediatamente pidió el elevador para dirigirse hacia el pent-house. Miró la hora en la pantalla de su iPhone, _18:45,_ y con fastidio pensó en qué nuevo regalo lo estaría esperando al entrar a su apartamento, tratando vagamente de adivinarlo sin ningún éxito ni interés real alguno.

—Qué estupideces… —susurró compadeciéndose superficialmente. Pues desde hace un par de meses, ante su creciente desinterés por su deporte, la Federación rusa de patinaje artístico en una alianza idiota con su entrenador Yakov Feltsman se había empeñado en llenarlo día tras día de obsequios opulentos —que iban desde lo cursi a lo sofisticado— cuya intención no era otra sino llenarlo de lujos para convencerlo de que su lugar no era otro sino ser su rey preciado del patinaje artístico.

Arte, joyas, viajes, tecnología y autos, pero nada que en verdad captase su interés. Pobres, al menos se estaban gastando una millonada en él —que con total sinceridad bien la valía—, pero sin importar lo mucho que se esforzasen no dejaba de ser una acción desesperada e inútil, pues Viktor cada día se convencía más de que lo mejor sería retirarse del patinaje.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza en un momento efímero para después negar con la cabeza y buscar las llaves de su apartamento en su bandolera deportiva. Y ahí, frente a la puerta de un hogar que jamás se sintió como tal, Viktor Nikiforov — _ **el**_ _Viktor Nikiforov_ — se permitió tener un pequeño momento angustioso de debilidad; cuestionándose así mismo por qué —sin importar lo que hiciese o dejase de hacer— no podía tener la constancia de pertenencia, por qué no podía simplemente encontrar su jodido lugar al cual pertenecer, por qué tenía que terminar siempre hartándose de todo y mandando a todo y a todos a la mierda… ¿Ah, acaso era soledad aquello que corroía su alma día a día? Sí, seguramente tendría que serlo; pero eso no era sino el resultado de las decisiones que había tomado a lo largo de su vida. Porque al final del día, las cosas no pasaban por una razón, las personas "malas" no recibían su merecido, y no existía tal cosa como aquella ley idiota de que a cada quien se le regresa lo que cosecha. Por supuesto que no.

Lo único que quedaba, lo único que él tenía, era el resultado de su libre albedrío, de una gracia concedida sin merecerla, y de la responsabilidad sobre sus acciones. Podría tomar aquello, o aceptar quedarse sin nada en este mundo —ya de por sí lo suficientemente cruel — y devastarse a sí mismo.

Era un cabrón mezquino, y bien que lo sabía. Iba a abandonar a la nación y a las personas que le habían dado lo más parecido a un hogar en su vida… y no le importaba. Aunque lo cierto era que tampoco podría hacer otra cosa. Porque una vez que terminase de fastidiarse por completo del patinaje, incluso si lo intentaba, ya no iba a poder seguir brillando.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de un rato, entró finalmente a su pent-house; y aunque por un momento le pareció un poco raro, no le dio la mayor importancia al hecho de que su perro, Makkachin, no saliese a recibirlo a la entrada como de costumbre.

Queriendo despejar su mente de tanto drama agotador, de tanto fingimiento cotidiano, decidió que lo mejor sería tomar una buena ducha, quizá incluso sumergirse en el jacuzzi un par de horas —no anhelar… no extrañar… sólo sentir, descansar…—, con esto en mente se se dirigió a paso firme hacia baño principal.

—¡Makkachin! —llamó a su perro con voz cantarina, queriendo saludarlo antes de asearse, mas nuevamente no hubo rastros del animal, cosa que extrañó al patinador.

Despacio, buscó por su apartamento, mas en ese instante todos sus anhelos, sus orgullos y sus imperantes deseos de perfección se vieron al fin realizados —sin que él fuese consciente de ello, sin que él incluso fuese participe de ello— en el momento en que su mirada se encontró sublimemente con una caja dorada que reposaba en el centro de su sala de estar. A un lado de la misma, el caniche movía la cola alegremente, manteniéndose fielmente a un lado como si de un Cerbero protector se tratase, y Viktor no pudo sino comprenderlo, porque ¿cómo no inclinarse ante aquella belleza? él, que también era un poseedor de la perfección, sabía también reconocerla en otro ser.

En ese momento sus razonamientos y sus deseos se quebraron instantáneamente, confundidos ante la revelación de que todo aquello que en el pasado habían presenciado era ilusorio y efímero comparado con aquello que ahora se les presentaba. Pero inmediatamente, la respiración, y el deseo volvieron a Viktor, esta vez aceleradamente. Como si su cuerpo mismo celebrase el haberse encontrado por fin ante la vida eterna. Un poco apresurado, el hombre ruso avanzó con paso tembloroso hacía el que sería el encuentro más excitante de su vida: porque ahí, en medio de su apartamento, se encontraba un niño dentro de una caja de regalo.

Viktor se mordió el labio levemente y sin siquiera darse cuenta de cuándo ni cómo ya estaba totalmente emocionado. Sigiloso, se acercó y pudo ver que el menor dormía acurrucadito; a su lado, Makkachin miraba al infante para después mirarlo a él con curiosidad, Viktor no hizo sino hacerle señas para que no ladrase y después lo mandó a que se retirase a la terraza, renuente, el perro aceptó después de un rato, complacido únicamente por los mimos de su amo.

Mirando al niño con detenimiento y pudo ver su figura adormilada, su cuerpecito cubierto por una batita blanca con capucha, y unos cabellitos rubios que se asomaban sobre su cabecita adornando una pielecita muy blanca y suave, casi como de bebé.

No pudo evitar soltar un gemido incomodo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando: las facciones de ese niño lo delataban en su totalidad, era indudablemente de ascendencia rusa… y viéndolo ahí… como estaba… sólo podía significar una cosa:

—Joder… —susurró con entusiasmo e incredulidad.

La Federación rusa le estaba regalando un niño. Un bebito ruso —seleccionado de entre los más hermosos de su pueblo— que como ofrenda había sido presentado a Viktor con la total humildad de una nación dispuesta a dar todo por su héroe redentor.

Ante esto, el patinador no pudo sino sonreír, satisfecho por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Esta vez sí que se habían pasado en su intento por complacerlo, habían cruzado límites sociales y morales… y, sin embargo, no iba a ser él quien los detuviese. El niño le había sido presentado cual cordero, bañado en oro y entregado con devoción; y él, definitivamente iba a tomarlo. Con solo tener su regalo frente a sí, Viktor comenzó a endurecerse.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ansioso, el hombre mayor no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a desenvolver su obsequio, sacando diversos papeles y listones dorados, plateados y blancos que engalanaban el presente.

Después de un rato, pudo al fin tener frente a sí el cuerpo de su bebito cubierto por la batita y echo un ovillo dentro de la caja.

Viktor, sin siquiera pensárselo dos veces, lo cargó entre sus brazos y lo depositó con suavidad sobre el sofá. Casi inmediatamente el niño comenzó a desperezarse, y un poco asustado se aferró a lo primero que tuvo enfrente, es decir, a Viktor, quien deseoso lo recibió entre sus brazos. En ese momento, el patinador no pudo sino sentir que al fin —después de tanto— encontraba la calidez que había estado buscando al sentir sobre su pecho el cuerpo pequeño y tembloroso de su niño.

Alejándolo un poco para observando, el ruso mayor se encontró con unos preciosos ojos verdes, llorosos y adormilados, que no eran sino la esencia misma de la criatura que vendría a cambiar su vida para siempre. Conforme fueron acostumbrándose a la luz, esos ojitos se enfocaron —primero levemente y después con curiosidad— en los suyos propios, esmeralda y turquesa creando un perfecto juego estético.

A un lado de él, y sujetándolo con una mano en el hombro y la otra sobre la diminuta cintura, Nikiforov fue testigo de cómo después de parpadear perezosamente, el niño se llevó ambas manos hacia su rostro para tallarse los ojos… pero grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que en donde debían estar las manitas había más bien un par de guantes, que a manera de garras felinas cubrían las extremidades del menor. El hombre lo miró sorprendido, e inmediatamente bajó la capucha para revelar también un par de orejas de gato, peludas y con textura atigrada que contrastaban con sus cabellos rubios; con algo de suavidad, el hombre las jaló levemente, comprobando que estaban bien sujetas a la cabeza del niño —con alguna especie de pegamento o grapas— y ganándose únicamente una mirada de confusión de éste, quien únicamente ladeo su cabeza para mirar a Viktor con sus grandes ojos verdes, gesto que no hizo sino conmover y excitar al mayor.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

Absolutamente intrigado, Viktor se recargó a sus anchas sobre el sofá de cuero; y abrió las piernas —en un intento efímero de hacer que su erección dejase de rozarse incómodamente bajo sus pantalones deportivos ajustados.

—V-ven aquí… —le dijo bajo y con la voz ronca, como tanteando el terreno, señalando entre sus piernas con una palmadita ante la mirada inocente del nene que no lo detuvo. Después de todo, si ese pequeño era un regalo de la Federación, entonces Yakob lo habría instruido indudablemente sobre cómo satisfacerlo, y él no era nadie para negarse a dicha oportunidad; además estaba ya sobreexcitado por detenerse a examinar a su nueva posesión.

El menor ladeó la cabeza con confusión ante las palabras de Viktor, pero cuando el hombre señaló entre sus piernas, éste de inmediato fue a acomodarse sobre su regazo, siendo sostenido por el mayor y acomodado a horcajadas encima de su pene erecto.

Nikiforov no pudo sino gemir guturalmente y darle una bien merecida mirada aprobatoria a su bebito, misma que fue correspondida por un bellísimo sonrojo en la piel de porcelana del menor.

—Ven aquí, bebé… —susurró Viktor, y el niño se removió entre sus brazos, inmediatamente el adulto lo reacomodó para que la punta de su erección quedase justo sobre su trasero cubierto únicamente por la batita blanca, de no ser por los pantalones deportivos de Viktor quizá ya estaría metiéndosela por sobre la misma tela

—Es hora de que te examine, de que admire al prodigio que me han mandado, ¿lo entiendes, verdad? debes saber, hermoso, que la Federación rusa me complace únicamente con lo más exquisito… debes ser un gran tesoro del país para que te hayan ofrendado a mí, ¿no es así, bebé?

El menor se removió, tratando de apegarse más al pecho del mayor y endureciendo así más a Viktor por el roce íntimo— Así, bebé… así… estás orgullosísimo de estar conmigo… lo estas, ¿verdad?... sí que lo estás, claro que lo estás.

Decía mientras pasaba sus manos por la espalda y cintura del bebito, más este no sólo no respondía, sino que lo miraba con confusión.

Fue entonces cuando, boba y tardíamente, cayó en cuenta de que su regalo llevaba atada a la boca una mordaza de bola, eso sí, era muy discreta, ocultándose casi en la cavidad el menor y sujetada a su rostro por unas ligas a juego con su piel blanca.

Viktor río complacido ante el empeño que habían puesto para agradarlo y, sin decir nada, comenzó a acariciar el cabello y las orejitas de gato del menor quien frotaba su cabecita contra sus manos tratando de acurrucarse más contra Viktor.

—Voy a revisarte todo, pequeño bebito. —susurró el mayor con la mirada oscura por el deseo. Y con algo de renuencia por tener que romper el contacto, depositó al menor sobre el sofá, quien callado y sumiso como se había presentado desde un inicio ante Nikiforov esperó inocente por su destino.

Con su tacto maduro y soberbio, Viktor comenzó a retirar la batita blanca, dejándole únicamente las garritas y las orejas que aunque quisiese no le podría retirar, para revelar así al ángel caído por el cual viviría gustosa y eternamente en pecado mortal. Mordió levemente su labio y tan sólo con esa imagen divina sintió algo de pre-semen deslizándose deliciosamente por la enorme erección totalmente visible bajo sus pantalones.

¿Era ese su regalo de los dioses? Viktor tenía frente a él a un niño de unos diez años, con la cabellera rubia adornada por las orejitas de tigrito, la piel blanca e inmaculada —lista para ser marcada— y el cuerpo delgado y rico —listo para ser tomado.

Esos ojitos esmeralda, esa boquita amordazada y ese rostro blasfemamente angelical se posaron sonrojados sobre la notoria erección del patinador; y Viktor no pudo evitar gemir ronca y audiblemente en el momento en que su bebito se dio la vuelta para mostrarle una cola de gato que por medio de un plug se sujetaba en su trasero, contrastando ricamente con su pequeño miembro infantil apenas semi-erecto. Despacio, Viktor acarició los pezoncitos rosados y duros que ante la temperatura y ante su propia cercanía tenía el menor, y al mismo tiempo sujetó levemente la colita con rayas de tigre, moviendo así también el plug en su interior y provocándole al menor un chillidito de sorpresa. Era demasiado, el bebito era jodidamente tentador, y ante esto —la imagen más erótica de su vida— Viktor no pudo sobrellevar más su dolorosa erección y sin ser tocado terminó por correrse vergonzosamente dentro de sus pantalones en medio de gemidos sonoros y con la mirada azulina perdiéndose lentamente en el cuerpo desnudo del menor.

Su eyaculación fue larga y deliciosa, e incluso después los espasmos le duraron unos segundos más. Dejando a Viktor totalmente sudoroso, húmedo y ansioso. Joder, había sido el orgasmo más rico en mucho tiempo. Tratando de calmar su respiración agitada tras su pequeña muerte, el ruso sonrió complacido, sintiendo que las ganas le volvían tan solo de pensar que si se había corrido así sólo con admirar a su gatito, ¿qué sería después, cuando lo tomase y lo desvirgase con fuerza? casi sintió su miembro volviéndole a palpitar ante tal anhelo.

—Ven aquí, ven aquí, gatito —habló con la voz algo rasposa después de que se hubo recuperado de su orgasmo, decidiendo limpiarse más tarde al no poder dejar de lado a su precioso bebito por más tiempo.

Ante las señas del mayor sobre su regazo, el niño de inmediato se subió en Viktor, sentándose desnudito sobre el mayor que lo recibió gustoso, acomodándolo nuevamente sobre su miembro.

—Es hora de quitarte esto —le dijo con la voz dulzona mientras comenzaba a desatar la mordaza y sacaba de la pequeña boquita una pelotita blanca llena de saliva. El niño simplemente comenzó a hacer pequeños sonidos parecidos a maulliditos y gimoteos, y el mayor se limitó a masajearle la mandíbula y sus mejillas con suaves roces de sus pulgares.

—Ven aquí, mi bebé. —sin siquiera pensárselo dos veces y sabiendo que ya estaba duro de nuevo, Viktor acercó al niño, quien inocente no temió nada hasta que fue demasiado tarde y tenía ya la boca del hombre mayor sobre la suya virgen e infantil.

El beso de Viktor fue húmedo y demandante, no se anduvo con primeros pasos, después de todo ¿acaso no era ese un regalo listo para su disfrute? el patinador recorrió con su lengua la cavidad del menor, probando la dulce saliva, y el rubio simplemente se dejó hacer, totalmente inexperto, pero dando pequeños gemiditos ante el nuevo y placentero contacto. Despacio, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para conocer a su gatito.

—Así, así…

Suave, húmedo y anhelante.

—Así, gatito, así… saca tu lengua. —Viktor instruyó al menor, sintiéndose jodidamente gozoso y sabiendo, con total honestidad, que esta vez la Federación rusa sí que se había lucido, lo habían complacido con el mejor regalo posible. Quizá, si se le antojaba, les agradecería con sus actos en el futuro, pero por ahora, lo único que le importaba era seguir disfrutando por mucho más de ese pequeño gatito que había llegado a su casa.

Lentamente fue acariciando el cuerpo desnudo del menor que comenzaba a removerse y a suspirar bajo su merced, y en medio de esto fue que el mayor pudo admirar como la imagen de perfección y erotismo absoluto del cuerpo desnudo de su pequeño minino era coronada con elegancia por un pequeño collarcito de oro adornado con zafiros que el bebito llevaba en el cuello, Viktor pudo leer que en la parte delantera tenía grabado el que debía ser su nombre:

 _ **YURI**_

por detrás en una tipografía más pequeña venía grabado

 _Propiedad de Nikiforov._

—Yuri, eh… —y el bebito, se separó con un sonido húmedo de sus labios, dándole una mirada ansiosa al entender que estaba diciendo su nombre. Viktor únicamente acarició sus cabellos rubios y su rostro, tratando de darle confort; ante esto el menor hizo un sonido parecido a un ronroneo.

—Bienvenido a casa, Yuri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. II

Esto no es tan malo como parece, lo juro. Eso en cuanto a moralidad, porque respecto a la historia es el peor PWP ever.

* * *

 **Pet Play**

 **II**

Lenta, pero consistentemente, las nubes se fueron aglomerando sobre la ciudad, atormentando al cielo terso en una tempestad inevitable: sería cruel, solitaria e impenetrable; así como lo sería también el lazo que en una noche borrascosa uniría a ese par de espíritus desolados, unidos en su miseria por la mezquindad del entorno que los había visto crecer y del cual no había escapatoria alguna más que tenerse el uno al otro, si acaso eran lo suficientemente nobles y fuertes para mantenerse juntos, si acaso eran lo suficientemente afortunados para mantener un poco de pureza, dentro de su miseria, que les permitiese amarse.

Y para cuando la tormenta se hubo desatado sobre San Petersburgo ya era demasiado tarde… para ellos, para el resto, para cualquier cosa. Era demasiado tarde, pero no lo suficientemente tarde para un intento de salvación

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las gotas repiqueteaban furiosas sobre los largos ventanales del Pent-House, deslizándose sobre los vidrios que empañados por la humedad impedían más visión que el agua misma desbordándose. Cauteloso, Viktor trató de ver entre los cristales hacia el cielo nocturno de la ciudad, negando con suavidad ante el diluvio que se había desatado y resignándose únicamente a entrecerrar algunas de las persianas y dejar la vista disponible únicamente en la parte central.

Descolocado, pero no por ello menos satisfecho, a causa de la maraña impredecible de todo lo vivido ese día, Viktor no pudo evitar mirar con sus bellos ojos azules a su pequeño gatito, sentado con preciosura sobre el sofá de cuero —donde él mismo lo había dejado acurrucado— y acompañado por el caniche quien a su lado hecho un ovillo lo calentaba con su pelaje. Había tenido que meter a Makkachin para que se resguardase en el apartamento de la tormenta, y el perro de inmediato había ido a acomodarse cariñosamente al lado del recién llegado Yuri. Viéndolos así, no pudo sino pensar que eran todo lo que necesitaba en su vida, y no pudo sino sentirse —por primera vez en mucho tiempo— dentro de la calidez de un hogar. De pronto su apartamento ya no se sintió tan frío y desolado.

Complacido, se dirigió a su cocina pensando en qué rayos le daría al niño de cenar. Era tarde, y calculando el tiempo en que salió y regresó a su apartamento seguramente el menor tampoco habría tenido merienda. Sabiendo que realmente no encontraría nada apropiado para un infante, examinó con cierta concentración el lugar. A veces se sentía con los ánimos de hacer la compra y cocinar, pero lo cierto era que la mayoría del tiempo prefería ir a lugares desde agradables hasta lujosos para tomar sus comidas, desde cafeterías hasta restaurantes de etiqueta, por lo que realmente en esos momentos su refrigerador estaba más bien carente, especialmente carente de comida para un pequeño niño.

Con cierta resignación miró al rubio en su sala de estar, acurrucado junto a Makkachin y claramente adormilado ante los mimos del perro. Sabiendo que el menor no tendría energías para esperar a que ordenase algo de cenar decidió resignarse a tibiar algo de leche en el microondas; y ponérsela en la mesa de la cocina junto a unas galletas de avena con chocolate que encontró entre sus cajas de barras energéticas. Mirando con antipatía la cena no le quedó más que llenar también el bowl de croquetas de Makkachin y servirse para sí mismo un vaso con leche fría y una barra energética, aunque lo cierto era que con toda la estimulación de esa tarde él tampoco estaba con ánimos de una cena pesada.

—Ven aquí, —le dijo después de un rato, haciendo una seña hacía sí mismo. Desperezándose y mirándolo profundamente por un instante, el menor caminó hacia él, echándose sobre los hombros la manta de lana que previamente Viktor le había puesto encima para cubrir su desnudez. Sin hacer ruido, el caniche también lo siguió dirigiéndose hacia la esquina de la cocina donde se encontraba su alimento para perros.

—Así, siéntate aquí —señaló a una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina acercándola lo más que pudo hacia él, pero el niño lo ignoró y tajantemente, sin siquiera decir nada, pasó a sentársele sobre sus piernas…

Viktor mordió su labio con excitación, joder, al parecer habían entrenado a esa belleza rusa para que cumpliese con todas sus necesidades y caprichos majestuosamente. Sosteniéndolo con fuerza sobre sus piernas no pudo evitar preguntarse si acaso el menor bebería leche de un tazón en el suelo, con el tazón al lado de el del caniche y desnudito y a cuatro patas como un verdadero gatito. Al pensar en eso y al tener al menor sobre su regazo, no pudo evitar endurecerse nuevamente.

—Cena algo, pequeño —pidió con la voz levemente jadeante mientras lo acomodaba sobre su pene semierecto y le daba un beso en la cabeza, a un lado de las orejitas falsas.

El menor lo miró levemente, perdiéndose por un instante en sus profundos ojos azules, para después simplemente mirar con cierto desgano la cena frente a él. Sin decir nada —con ese silencio que venía guardando como víctima inocente del mundo desde esa tarde en el apartamento de Nikiforov— observó las galletas que Viktor había colocado en un tazón de porcelana frente a él, eran de avena con chocolate, redondas, grandes y con un color caramelo que habían tomado al ser horneadas. Sujetó una entre sus manos y —dándole un fugaz vistazo al hombre que lo sostenía en su regazo— se la llevó a la boca; era un poco dura, con la textura de la avena, y no precisamente muy dulce, pero a la larga dejaban un regusto agradable en el paladar…

Viktor supo de antemano que no era precisamente una golosina para un niño, e hizo una nota mental de que de ahí en adelante siempre tendría su cocina llena de comida y postres agradables para Yuri. El menor comió un par de galletas, masticándolas lentamente, y después le dio algunos tragos a su vaso de leche; Viktor asintió complacido ante la alimentación del menor, pero más complacido aun ante los leves movimientos que a lo largo de la cena el rubio había realizado, rozando su trasero sobre su pene erecto sin que ambos dijesen nada, únicamente frotándose y creando una fricción maravillosa en la verga del adulto. Viktor le dio al pequeño un besito en la coronilla y después lo cargó, resintiendo un poco alejarlo de su entrepierna, pero llevándoselo con dirección a la habitación…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Dormirás aquí de ahora en adelante —le dijo y su voz sonó firme mientras lo depositaba sobre el edredón de seda plateado de su cama king-size. El menor lo miró con sus ojos verdes y asintió. Viktor le dio un gesto de complacencia, tomándose el tiempo para dejarlo desnudo sobre su cama y admirarlo ahí, tan sólo con esas preciosas orejas y cola de tigre y el collar con su nombre en su cuello.

Nikiforov podía saborearlo, sentirlo y anhelarlo… y con ello su respiración se aceleró y la dureza entre sus pantalones aumentó… Viktor lo miró y tan solo negó levemente con la cabeza— ahora vuelvo… —le dijo y se dirigió al baño para masturbarse y después asearse.

Tan solo esa tarde se había corrido, sin embargo, la estimulación de tener a ese precioso niño sólo para él —y todo lo que ello conllevaba— era demasiado intensa. El infante era demasiado precioso, y Viktor no pudo sino disfrutar de ello mientras lo recreaba en su mente y sentía la deliciosa fricción de masajear su pene y frotarlo, ayudándose con la humedad de su propio presemen, jalando a lo largo de toda su longitud y más rápido sobre la punta, envolviendo su miembro grande e hinchado.

—Ah, así, Yuri, así… joder… —acabó con toda la tensión con un orgasmo riquísimo dedicado a la imagen de su precioso y pecaminoso minino.

—Mierda… —susurró con cierta gracia, sintiéndose totalmente agitado y mirando con una leve sonrisa burlona en sus labios el desastre que había causado, dejando todo su semen regado sobre los azulejos del sanitario.

Tomó un poco con sus dedos mirando el líquido blanquecino. — _Es un jodido desperdicio,_ —pensó y mientras limpiaba perezosamente, se convenció más a sí mismo de que a partir de ahora no desperdiciaría nada de su semen, sino que le daría a beber toda su leche a Yuri como el precioso gatito bebé que era. Se sintió jodidamente encendido por la emoción ante tal imagen.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Es hora de dormir, mi precioso bebé, —le dijo con tranquilidad al pequeño que lo esperaba en la cama acompañado por Makkachin quien, inevitablemente, los había seguido hacia la habitación claramente fascinado por el menor.

Viktor miró al niño y asintiendo con suavidad le dio un tiempo para que pasase al sanitario a asearse y alistarse. Mientras tanto, se ocupó de cerrar las persianas de la habitación así como la puerta del dormitorio. Afuera la lluvia se había calmado un poco, pero aunque la intensidad había bajado seguía siendo constante. Sin decir nada, decidió colocar una manta más en la cama, el clima había enfriado un poco debido al aguacero y Yuri era aún un infante, y aunque planeaba mantenerlo entre sus brazos toda la noche, no estaba de más darle un poco de calor a su nuevo pequeño.

Después de un rato el menor salió del baño conjunto a la recamara, desnudo como Nikiforov lo mantenía, y éste ni siquiera esperó a que caminase hacia él, ansioso corrió hacia el niño y lo trajo cargando de vuelta a la cama, depositando su cuerpo sobre la misma y ni siquiera considerarlo el vestirlo antes de comenzar a arroparlo entre las mantas de lana y el edredón de seda. —Así, precioso, dormirás conmigo de ahora en adelante —acarició levemente su cabeza y sus orejitas y el menor se removió tiernamente ante su toque.

Viktor miró a Yuri, ahí, desnudo y acomodadito sobre su cama, y sonrió totalmente complacido ante ello. Él también comenzó a desnudarse, mientras más contacto tuviese con el minino, mejor para él.

Despacio, comenzó a quitarse la ropa, prenda por prenda, y sintiéndose relajado después de su orgasmo se recostó sobre la cama con simpleza, metiéndose entre las mantas y acomodándose cerca de Yuri. El caniche permaneció en el borde de la cama. Por unos instantes, el rubio lo miró expectante, y Viktor pudo notar también que el plug en su trasero lo incomodaba levemente, sin embargo, Viktor simplemente negó con una leve sonrisa y acunó al menor entre sus brazos, apegándolo hacia él y sintiendo la cercanía y calidez de su pequeñito cuerpo.— _Gracias_ … —a Viktor le pareció que susurraba el bebé sobre su pecho, mas no pudo asegurarlo… simplemente lo acurrucó más contra sí, acariciando su pequeña espalda con suaves círculos hasta que poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

Después de un rato y sintiendo como lentamente lo alcanzaba el cansancio, Viktor pudo sentir como el menor se apegaba más a él debido a la baja temperatura, y pudo también sentir su respirar despacio y profundo. Afuera, también la lluvia comenzó a suavizarse, quedando tan sólo un pequeño resonar que los arrullaba con cariño, tranquilizándolos y acompasándose junto con sus respiraciones. Y teniendo el pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos, Viktor se preguntó si acaso lo que estaba haciendo, lo que le estaba pasando estaría mal… decidió que no le importaba. A quién rayos le importa corromper la pureza un poco más cuando el mundo está ya tan jodido. Y, sin embargo, tal vez ambos podrían rescatarse a sí mismos en el proceso… sin importar que condenasen al resto en su efímero intento.

Tan sólo una vez… tan sólo esta vez… por ambos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A la mañana siguiente, Viktor amaneció totalmente relajado y con un humor encantador. Había dormido de maravilla y se sentía como nuevo, totalmente reanimado y satisfecho consigo mismo. Afuera, el día había aclarado un poco aunque la temperatura seguía algo baja, el sol había salido y se colaba entre las persianas de su dormitorio, y adentro el precioso niño ruso seguía dormido entre sus brazos, arropado entre las mantas y respirando lentamente sobre su pecho.

Nikiforov se detuvo un momento admirándolo para posteriormente levantarse, darle un leve besito en sus cabellos rubios, acomodarle las cobijas para que no resintiese el frío y dirigirse a su ducha con simpleza. En cuanto hubo salido de la cama, el caniche perezoso se estiró en su cama sobre el suelo, para inmediatamente ir a cubrir su lugar y quedarse dormido al lado de Yuri. Viktor sonrió, qué fácil y placentero resultaba el vivir de ese modo, pensó.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Viktor demoró un rato en el baño, había amanecido tan alegre que se había tomado el tiempo para cantar en la ducha y aplicarse unos tratamientos de belleza para el cutis y el cabello, sí, en definitiva cualquiera que lo viese podría notar su repentino entusiasmo.

Después de un rato, la puerta del baño se abrió y dejó salir bastante vapor y humedad acumulados, Viktor salió de ahí totalmente radiante, con una toalla amarrada sobre la cintura y otra colgando sobre su cuello; y sin dejar de cantar a todo pulmón _Tik Tok_ de Ke$ha procedió a abrir todas las persianas para dejar que la luz solar inundase magníficamente a la habitación.

En la cama, Yuri ya lo esperaba despierto acompañado por Makkachin, lucía precioso siendo bañado por la luz solar del amarecer que se confundía con sus cabellos rubios y su piel pálida como si de oro líquido se tratase. Lucía descansado y relajado, tenía sus cabellos largos revueltos y estaba con su mentón recargado sobre el caniche. Sus ojos esmeralda curiosos observaban al adulto, y una sonrisa inevitable se formó en su rostro en el momento en que sin dejar de seguir su ritmo Viktor tomó el iPhone de la mesita de noche y puso a todo volumen su _playlist_ de iniciar la mañana como un campeón, para continuar con su rutina con un _soundtrack_ horrible de Ke$ha, Katy Perry, Ariana Grande y Gaga,— _¡por el amor de dios!_ —Por supuesto que la pequeña sonrisa curiosa casi se volvió carcajada en el momento en que retomando el canto, el "adulto" comenzó a hacer movimientos obscenos con la secadora de cabello.

—Ven aquí, corazón —susurró Viktor después de haber terminado el espectáculo y haberse colocado con simpleza unos pantalones deportivos y colocarle encima a Yuri una de sus sudaderas deportivas que pensaba ponerse para sí ese día. Sin tener que hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo, Viktor cargó al menor —que apenas y pesaba algo— entre sus brazos y se dirigió con él hacia la cocina. Yuri lucía aún más diminuto en la ropa de Viktor, que lo cubría hasta por debajo de los muslos y sobresalía de sus manitas, de donde Viktor previamente le había retirado los guantes de garritas. El menor apegó su cuerpo pequeño y cálido al pecho desnudo de Viktor, descansando su cabeza en el hueco del cuello del mayor en un gesto que lo enterneció.

—Espera un momento aquí, bebé —le dijo Viktor depositándolo con suavidad en una de las sillas del desayunador— Más tarde prometo pedir —ahora sí— algo de comida de verdad. —Susurró el adulto con simpleza mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas por la cocina, buscando algo para ellos y llenando el tazón del perro con croquetas y agua. El menor sólo lo miró con curiosidad.

Viktor se preparó un batido energético con los sobres ya preparados que tenía en la alacena y le sirvió al menor una taza con leche y más galletas de avena, las cuales ya no tenían un sabor tan aceptable como el día anterior. Viendo que Yuri más bien no iba a desayunar eso —y tampoco podía culparlo, pues él mismo no se comería ese desayuno tan desabrido, (pero quien lo mandaba a tener una cocina mísera)— decidió simplemente servirle algo de zumo de naranja de un cartón del refrigerador en un vaso, más tarde pediría algo de comer y si seguía con ese buen humor quizá hasta haría la compra.

El desayuno transcurrió silencioso, ambos apenas comieron y apenas se escuchaba el sonido del perro masticando su alimento y haciendo ruiditos de animal.

Después de un rato, despacio, sin decir nada, Viktor miró a Yuri… su figura pequeña y delicada, su piel blanca y radiante cubierta tan sólo por una de sus sudaderas, sus ojos preciosísimos de esmeralda y sus cabellos rubios y suaves. Su mirada afilada lo recorrió, deteniéndose posesivamente sobre la cola de felino que por medio de un plug se sujetaba en su trasero en un modo que no hacía sino invitar al patinador a probar el cuerpo del menor.

—Gatito… —susurró el mayor con la voz oscurecida por el deseo y el menor —de inmediato, como bien educado estaba para ello— le devolvió la mirada—. Eres un buen niño, ¿no es así?, te instruyeron a la perfección para saber que debes complacerme en ciertas cosas, y cómo hacerlo, ¿no? —tan sólo con previsualizar lo que iba a hacerle al niño, su polla comenzó a endurecerse y dado que no llevaba bóxers, se notaba el bulto bajo sus pantalones deportivos, creando con ellos una fricción estimulante e incómoda.

El menor asintió levemente ante sus palabras, sus ojos verdes húmedos y brillantes denotaban que entendía de qué hablaba.

Viktor se mordió el labio inferior y asintió deseoso— De acuerdo —dijo, y sintiendo como la tensión en su polla comenzaba a ser más incómoda procedió a sacársela del pantalón, bajándolo un poco y dejándola afuera casi totalmente erecta.

El niño lo miró y tragó con fuerza, su boca humedeciéndose con anticipación. Aunque se suponía que tenía bien claro lo que iba a hacer a continuación pronto todo pareció nublarse.

Viktor lo miró sintiendo su propio latir acelerarse y sonrió levemente, Yuri era tan sólo un pequeño gatito bebé y su ansiedad lo estaba delatando.

—Ven aquí, bebé —le dijo sosteniendo su pene con una mano y la cabecita del menor con la otra, para guiarlo así en lo que debería hacer.

Los ojos verdes de Yuri se posaron en el miembro erecto de Viktor, estaba grande, ancho y erecto; y no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso ante ello.

—Tranquilo, Yuri —su nombre sonaba necesitado en labios del imponente hombre— no tienes nada que temer, es sólo que me preocupo por ti. Mira, casi no tomaste el desayuno, apenas y probaste las galletas y no bebiste nada de leche… —su mirada azul y fiera se posó sobre la verde y esperanzada del menor.— Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?... que ahora que te han traído a mi vida, eres mío, y como tal debo cuidarte, debo buscar siempre lo mejor para ti —mientras hablaba, iba acercando lentamente el rostro del menor hacia su pene erecto. El niño no le respondió nada, solamente se dejó conducir por el adulto—. Si estás conmigo no tienes nada que temer, Yuri, ya nunca más… puedo ser un hijo de puta la mayoría del tiempo, sin embargo, sé reconocer la belleza cuando la veo y sé apreciarla… sé, también, identificar a un ser igual de mísero que yo, y ante esto no podemos sino rendirnos ante nuestra propia desdicha, juntos.

Y sin más, el adulto acercó la boquita pequeña y húmeda del niño a su pene, grueso y erecto, sujetando al menor de los cabellos rubios para incitarlo a que le hiciese la felación. —Anda, bebito, es hora de que tomes tu leche… —susurró con la voz entrecortada al tiempo que sujetaba la cabellera rubia para forzar su pene dentro de esos labiecitos rosados y húmedos.

—¡Dios, sí! A-así, bebito, a-así…

La boquita de Yuri era tan deliciosa como lo esperaba. De un jalón, Viktor colocó al menor de rodillas sobre el suelo, abriendo sus piernas para colocarlo entre ellas y facilitarle el trabajo— C-cómetela entera, bebé, tómalo todo, chiquito…

El menor gimió, sintiendo como su boca era invadida por el pene de Viktor, sintiéndose ahogado por éste.

—Usa tu lengua, corazón…

Despacio, fue realizando el sexo oral como se suponía debía ser. No obstante, la inexperiencia era clara, y el miembro de Viktor era demasiado grande como para tratar de abarcar toda su extensión. El rubio tan solo gemía y emitía sonidos ahogados por el pene dentro de su garganta.

—A-Así, bebito, t-tómalo todo… —Yuri, lamía, era todo lengua y saliva, no obstante, era el adulto el que introducía su pene con fuerza dentro del menor, una y otra vez, sintiendo esa fricción deliciosa y húmeda alrededor de toda su extensión. Yuri tenía una boquita tan pequeñita y firme, que apretaba su polla de una forma deliciosa que casi lo hacía sentir como si ya estuviese penetrando al menor— Así, cariño, l-lo haces m-muy bien… te daré tu lechita d-diario, será varias veces al día porque eres un precioso gatito cachorrito, ¿n-no es así? —comenzó a proferir totalmente jadeante y extasiado, sintiendo toda la humedad del menor mientras entraba y salía de su boquita con fuerza, como simulando la relación sexual.

—Mírame, ¡mírame! —le dijo mientras lo sujetaba de la barbilla sin dejar de meterle toda su verga. Debajo de la mesa, el menor lo miraba con sus ojos llorosos por la presión, totalmente sonrojado, avergonzado y jadeante ante la actividad sexual al que mayor lo condujo.

—Así, así… —gimió Viktor mientras entraba y salía, sintiendo todo el delicioso cosquilleo alrededor de su verga. — Joder, joder, maldita sea —comenzó a proferir sintiendo que ya estaba deliciosamente cerca, y así sin más, comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus embestidas en la boca del menor; y sintiéndose jodidamente excitado se agachó y jalando al niño de la cola de gato comenzó a tentarlo con el plug que tenía en su interior, introduciéndolo y masajeando sus paredes internas con éste al tiempo que lo penetraba con fuerza oralmente, para hacerle sentir lo que vendría después. Por un momento, Yuri se puso a gritar al sentir su parte trasera invadida por el plug manejado por Viktor, sin embargo, el adulto fue lo suficientemente rápido para jalarlo con fuerza de los cabellos rubios y evitar así que siquiera le mordiese el miembro.

—¡Trágatelo todo y cállate! —le dijo sacando por momentos su miembro de la boca del niño para masturbarse con fuerza, sobándose con rapidez el pene en una fricción que le resultó exquisita debido a la humedad de la saliva de Yuri.

Viktor no dejaba de gemir gravemente mientras entraba y salía, ayudándose con su mano.

—¡Ahh, ahhh! —comenzaba también a gritar el niño, sintiéndose invadido por el pene del mayor y por el modo en que lo tentaba con el plug que traía dentro.— V-Vitya… —logró gemirle sus primeras palabras a Viktor en un momento en que el albino sacaba el pene de su boca….

Y eso fue suficiente para Viktor, quien rendido ante la perfección del pequeño rubio y ante su nombre pronunciado de ese modo en esa jodida boquita profanada lo hicieron correrse dentro del menor, sujetándolo con más fuerza de la necesaria de su cabeza y para meterle de una estocada su polla hasta la garganta y venirse dentro de él, en un orgasmo delicioso.

—Ah, bebé, gatito —gimió incoherencias mientras siguió expulsando semen dentro del menor. No aflojando su agarre durante todo su orgasmo y en la relajación segundos después.

—V-Vik..V- —comenzó a gemir el rubio hincado en el piso, más el albino sumido en las nebulosas del post-orgasmo no hizo sino sujetarlo de la cabeza, dejando su pene suavizándose dentro de su boca.

—V-Vik..

* * *

El menor trata de forcejear, de liberarse de la prisión en que el adulto lo tiene sujeto, más tanto su talla como su posición le impiden luchar contra el más fuerte.

…

…

…

—¡SUÉLTAME, VIKTOR! —Yuri logra gritar entre jadeos cuando al fin logra separarse con un golpe del mayor. Su piel rojiza luce morada en algunas partes de su rostro por falta de aire, y el líquido blanco y tibio de la eyaculación de Viktor mezclado con su propia saliva le escurre sobre la barbilla deslizándose sobre su mentón—. ¡Maldita sea, imbécil! ¡¿Acaso querías matarme?! —Su voz le sale rasposa y entrecortada y tiene que detenerse para dar grandes bocanadas de aire, sintiendo por momentos que la conciencia se le va en el intento— ¡Eres un jodido viejo estúpido, maldición! ¡¿En qué rayos estabas pensando?! ¡Me estabas ahogando!

Yuri se mantiene sentado sobre el suelo, recuperando la respiración y limpiándose el semen con las mangas de la sudadera de Viktor que trae puesta. Encima de él, dejándose caer sobre la silla del comedor, el campeón mundial lo mira con el rostro brillante y una sonrisa socarrona, completamente relajado tras su orgasmo. Más toda burla desaparece de su rostro en el momento en que agachándose para mirar a Yuri ve su expresión decaída, con un reflejo de preocupación que de inmediato trata de ocultar con un enojo mal fingido.

—M-me estabas ahogando…

Y Viktor no necesita más, en ese momento lo sabe, porque lo conoce como a su propia vida: Yuri está realmente asustado.

Y al igual que siempre que cruza la línea con Plisetsky, Nikiforov comienza a sentirse levemente mal por ser un hijo de puta con él y con el mundo las 24/7.

—No, Yuri… lo siento, fui muy rudo. —Dice bajito mientras recoge el pequeño cuerpo cubierto de semen del suelo de su cocina y lo acuna entre sus brazos— lo lamento muchísimo, ya pasó. —Y trata de darle su mejor mirada de cachorro que dice "lo siento, hagamos como que no pasó nada", mientras con suavidad masajea su garganta, acurrucando al rubio sobre su pecho.

Yuri se deja abrazar, para después mirar con fastidio a Viktor… por un momento se siente inseguro por haber dejado que el otro viese su temor, sin embargo, no es como si hubiese podido hacer otra cosa… Yuri había estado demasiado sensible por todo el juego desde el día anterior, y esa mañana, cuando Viktor siguió tratándolo con cierta rudeza carente de afecto, cuando siguió haciendo como si fuese su jodida mascota y metió con fuerza su pene en su boca comenzó a estresarse, para que al final el miedo lo alcanzase en el momento en que Viktor lo sostuvo con más fuerza de lo normal (dejando su piel irritada con hematomas que más tarde se formarían) y no sacaba el pene de su boca; por un momento, cuando comenzó a asfixiarse el terror comenzó a alcanzar verdaderamente a Yuri. Y, sin embargo, él mismo no hizo nada por detener al patinador mayor…

Viktor lo mira profundamente por un momento y después lo acuna sobre su pecho. Yuri esconde su rostro en el pecho del mayor.

—Pudiste usar la palabra o el gesto de emergencia, lo sabes… —y por un instante la voz de Nikiforov se corta, temeroso de esta vez sí haber lastimado en realidad a Plisetsky… porque lo cierto es que puede ser un cabrón la mayoría del tiempo y pasarse de listo con el mundo, pero sí acaso perdiese a Yuri por sus estupideces, entonces lo perdería todo.

—Lo sé… —responde Yuri y, sin embargo, sabe que no lo hizo. Porque aun con lo hijo de puta que es Nikiforov, Plisetsky confía en él, por más que sabe que no debería hacerlo, que no debería apostar ni un poquito de su alma en amarlo ni en creer en él, lo hace, lo hace irremediablemente.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Viktor sintiendo la calidez de su gatito sobre su pecho.

—Lo estoy. —Responde con simpleza y luego añade —estoy cansado, me has agotado demasiado, quiero dormir.

El mayor sonríe, levantándose con el rubio en brazos y llevándolo hacia su habitación. — Durmamos, pues.

—¡Tú no!

—¿Eeeeeehhhh?

—Tú debes hacer la compra y pedir maldita comida, imbécil, ¿o es que acaso piensas que voy a vivir de galletas de avena toda la vida? maldición, eres un jodido adulto, cómo mierda puedes vivir así.

La sonrisa del patinador mayor se amplía— Oh, vamos. Durmamos un rato y más tarde pedimos algo bueno para cenar. Hace un poco de frío, quedémonos aquí a descansar y más tarde _Netflix and chill._

—¡Haz la compra! —refunfuña el rubio siendo depositado en la enorme cama, aún sin tender, del apartamento de Viktor.

—¡Mañana! Además… —le dice Nikiforov con una sonrisa traviesa— eres tan solo un pequeño gatito bebé, Yuri, debes comerte todo lo que como tu amo te doy —y por supuesto que eso incluía su propia leche, mas no lo dijo porque supuso que el rubio aún estaba nervioso por lo de la asfixia— y si eso incluye galletas de avena, entonces está bien, es tan solo un pequeño entremés para un cachorrito bebé.

—¡MALDITA SEA, CÁLLATE Y PARA CON ESO YA! —responde Yuri con furia, lanzándole un par de almohadas de la cama al tiempo que se acurruca en la misma, extendiendo su cuerpo por un momento, para impedir dejarle espacio a Viktor, para después enroscarse sobre sí mismo entre las mantas. — Me has dejado agotado y lastimado —le dice con el rostro molesto frotándose levemente algunos de los hematomas que le ha dejado Nikiforov.— Paremos, ya no quiero jugar más por hoy.

—Tú lo has dicho, por hoy…

—¡Cállate, maldita sea, Viktor! —le dice amenazante y el hombre mayor sólo lo mira socarrón—. Vas a mover ese jodido trasero que tienes, vas a ir a comprar víveres y me vas a traer, de paso, una buena comida china con todo incluido, y un postre, ¡quiero un jodido postre!

Yuri comienza a exigirle furioso que vaya a traerle cosas de fuera, y Viktor asiente con cierta resignación fingida, mas ambos saben que eso no pasará, que Viktor no tiene ni la menor intención de mover su trasero de esa cama teniendo al gatito dentro. Eso queda más que comprobado cuando ladinamente Viktor se quita los pantalones deportivos —que gracias a que cuando se corrió metió su pene con fuerza dentro de la garganta de Yuri no habían terminado tan sucios— y desnudo se mete a la cama para acurrucarse junto al rubio. No obstante, de reojo Yuri puede ver como Viktor toma su iPhone y comienza a pedir a domicilio toda la comida y caprichos que le había pedido. Rueda los ojos satisfecho ante la pereza eficiente de su pareja.

—¡Al menos quítame el jodido plug de gato del trasero! —gruñe con resignación y Viktor ríe ante sus palabras.

—Anda, voltea —dice el mayor tomando el menudo cuerpo entre sus brazos, pegando el pecho del rubio contra el suyo para así tener su espalda a su disposición…— Joder, Yuri, te mojaste tanto que el plug resbala con tanta facilidad que…

—¡CÁLLATE!

El mayor tan sólo sonríe satisfecho— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres dormir? … no te has corrido… y aunque era parte del juego que así fuese al inicio, siento que te debo una, gatito. —le dice juguetón dejando la cola de gato sobre la mesita de noche.

—N-no. Quizá más tarde… —responde el más joven con simpleza, hundiendo su cabeza en el abrazo del mayor.

Y tan solo con eso Viktor sabe que en verdad asustó mucho a Yuri al casi asfixiarlo; y que su pequeño gatito, tan rudo, pero tan frágil, ahora solo necesita mimos y amor.

—De acuerdo. —Le dice con cariño abrazándolo más contra sí— Lo que tú quieras, mi Yuri. Ahora y siempre. Lo sabes.

—Lo sé —afirma el menor sintiéndose vulnerable entre los brazos del más fuerte.

—Descansa, amor. Gracias por haber jugado conmigo. Por haberme ayudado a relajar después de tanto estrés en los entrenamientos.

—Ajá…

Y, sin más, el hombre mayor sonríe y acuna a su novio de diecinueve años entre sus brazos, recitándole palabras suaves al oído y haciéndole sentir amado. Viktor sabe que aunque Yuri se muestre fuerte y agresivo la mayoría del tiempo, y esté con él, y se preste para todos sus juegos, es en realidad un ser humano frágil, recién salido de la adolescencia (o quizá aún en ella) y queriendo tener el mundo a sus pies en un sólo golpe. Era ingenuo, quizá; y, sin embargo, quién era él para prohibírselo, después de todo, mientras Viktor tuviese fuerzas sería él mismo quien se encargarse de lograr que Plisetsky tuviese todos sus caprichos a sus pies de un solo golpe.

Porque lo ama, y porque así es el amor. Intenso, desbordante y arrebatador. Y tal vez él siempre sería un hijo de puta que lastimaba a las personas y se aprovechaba de sus debilidades, sin embargo, mientras estuviese con Yuri, mientras pudiese amar a Yuri, entonces quizá habría felicidad incluso para alguien como él. Ni qué hablar de salvación…

—Descansa, mi precioso gatito. —susurra Nikiforov, comenzando también a sentir la tranquilidad adormecedora de tener a ese cálido muchachito que tanto lo amaba, y a quien tanto amaba, entre sus brazos.

—Vitya…

Antes de dormirse, Viktor se permite admirar el collar de oro que su pareja porta en el cuello, con su nombre y mostrándose como de su propiedad. Sonríe ante esto, como el cabrón que es y, sin embargo, dentro de sí sabe que no importa que hubiese sido un juego, que no importan todos los juegos que ambos tuviesen en la cama… porque si se trataba de Yuri, entonces todo tenía sentido, entonces todo resultaba importante. Entonces todo, y especialmente él mismo, cobraba vida.

—Duerme tranquilo, Yuri. Y no tengas miedo, no mientras yo esté aquí.

Que si de algo le servía el ser un hijo de puta, que fuese al menos para proteger al hombre que amaba.

* * *

Junio 2017

¡Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí! De corazón aprecio muchísimo su tiempo y compañía.

No puedo sino disculparme con ustedes, no puedo creer que esto fue para el RussianWeekend y hasta ahora pude sacar la segunda parte. Pero bueno, lo que sucedió fue que en ese fin de semana estuvimos muy ocupadas organizando todo, de hecho dormí poquitas horas, todo muy intenso, pero maravilloso, amé cada momento y los amé a todos ustedes por haber estado allí, ¡gracias! Después de ello quedé un poco apresurada con la universidad y no pude volver a tomarme el tiempo para escribir como a mí me hubiese gustado. Y bueno, como comentaba al inicio la otra cosa que sucedió fue que después de haber publicado este fic ya no me sentí segura con el mismo, me provocaba mucha ansiedad y sentía que era horrible, que no soy nada buena con el PwP como a mí me gustaría, y eso está bien, porque soy más de escribir angst y romances trágicos, realmente este es mi primer porno xD Pero quería terminarlo por las personas a las que les gustó y querían la parte II y III que prometí, así que aquí me tienen, tratando de arreglar esto.

El giro narrativo final (donde vemos que todo es una fantasía y un juego sexual y no un tráfico de menores) en realidad vendría hasta el final de los tres capítulos, pero me sentía tan mal con el fic que decidí ponerlo desde esta segunda parte para darle forma. Técnicamente podría terminar aquí, pero es un lemon y un lemon no termina si no llegamos hasta el final, es decir, al final del sexo. Por eso voy a terminarlo con los tres capítulos que estaban pensados. Espero no tardar tanto en concluirlo, pero lo cierto es que me pone muy nerviosa este fic y me cuesta escribirlo, pero no quedará pendiente, no soy ese tipo de ficker.

Y bueno, nuevamente gracias por su apoyo. Los aprecio muchísimo.

Un abrazo enorme, ¡nos leemos!

 _ **Apailana***_


End file.
